Mine
Land Mines are common objects in Worms games. They are spawned by the game in random locations, but can also be set in specific locations as obstacles in the Campaign. The Mine's fuse is determined by the player in most Worms games, ranging from 3 seconds to exploding immediately after being triggered. The Mine can also be placed as a weapon. Usage ]] The Mine can only be dropped, not thrown. Once a Mine is planted, it will not activate until after the player has had time to retreat. If any Worm is close to a Mine when it activates, it will detonate. The fuse time of the player's Mine is the same as it's set for all Mines in the round. Mines can be dropped while using movement utilities such as the Ninja Rope, and can be useful as a less-powerful substitute for Dynamite. There's a small chance for each Mine to fail instead of exploding. This is signified by a small puff of smoke ejected from the Mine. These are known as duds. Mines can be knocked away by explosions and melee weapons, so it can be sent flying at an enemy worm. Be careful when knocking away mines, as they may hurt your own worms. In ''Worms 4: Mayhem, the Ninja Rope can be used to move around Mines, so they can be dragged towards an enemy worm, or moved away from crates. In Worms Clan Wars, Scout worms don't trigger Mines, make them useless against them. In some games, Mines have different properties. In Worms World Party, Mines dropped by a worm will be the same color of the team who dropped it, so they won't detonate if the team who placed it gets near it. In Worms 4: Mayhem, Mines have a chance of producing poison, clusters, or a larger explosion. Tips & Tricks *The Mine can be placed to the side of a Worm next to the water. The explosion will push the Worm into the sea. *While it's best to place a Mine right next to an enemy worm when using it, you can place it anywhere on the map as a hazard. *In some situations where a Mine would be useful, you can drop a Grenade instead. Set the Grenade's fuse to 5 and then drop it at low power right next to an enemy worm. Trivia *Some Worms players plant Land Mines on their opponent's Worms in such a way that the Mines look like hats, scarves, or turtle shells. This is done as a type of bizarre humor, earning the Mine nicknames such as "Blasting Cap" or "Cordite Yarmulke". *Mines are generally used more as a deterrent than an actual weapon, and are considered part of the Darkside style of play. *In 2nd generation Worms games, Mines are used in a Bow and Arrow game, in which the Worms will go bouncing from Mine to Mine. *Very rarely, a Mine will spawn near a Worm at the start of a game, just close enough for it to detonate. This is more likely to happen on a custom landscape. *Mines are more useful in Worms 4: Mayhem and'' Worms: Ultimate Mayhem'', since they can be dragged and moved by the Ninja Rope, thus allowing the player to drag a Mine towards an enemy Worm to inflict more damage before finishing it off. Oil Drums and Crates can be dragged and moved by the Ninja Rope as well. *Even though this weapon appears in Worms Forts: Under Siege and Worms: A Space Oddity, it cannot be deployed as a weapon, yet it does appear spawned on landscapes. However, the Mine Strike can be used in Forts. *The mine's appearance was referenced in the game Terraria. Worms WMD Craftable Weapon For full information see: Vehicle Mine * The Craftable Weapon that can be created with this weapon is the Vehicle Mine. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Weapons in 3rd Generation Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms Revolution Category:Weapons in Worms Clan Wars Category:Weapons in Worms 3D Category:Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Worms Forts: Under Siege Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare 2 Category:Worms Blast Category:Weapons in 4th Generation Category:Poison Category:Weapons in Worms (1995) Category:Weapons in Worms Reinforcements Category:Weapons in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare Category:Weapons in Worms (2007) Category:Weapons in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms W.M.D